


The Boys Who Kiss And Bite (I Like It Rough)

by meiloslyther



Category: Bandom, Panic! at the Disco, The Young Veins
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-30
Updated: 2009-12-30
Packaged: 2017-11-19 10:15:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/572188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meiloslyther/pseuds/meiloslyther
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan asks Brendon to pluck his eyebrows.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Boys Who Kiss And Bite (I Like It Rough)

**Author's Note:**

> Totally [](http://i-love-jersey.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://i-love-jersey.livejournal.com/)**i_love_jersey** 's idea. We were talking about waxing vs. plucking eyebrows, and I said I'd rather wax 'cause it's over and done with easily. A little pain over a longer period of time would, you know, work me up a little. Or a lot. She snickered at me and immediately burst out with this, and I had to write it. Thanks, hon. <3

Ryan grimaced at his reflection in the mirror, uselessly picking at the stray hairs growing around his eyebrows. God, really, when was the last time he plucked his eyebrows? But he hated to do it himself; it took way too long. Turning around to look at the dressing room at large, he spotted Brendon lounging on the couch.

"Brendon, could you pluck my eyebrows for me?"

Brendon blinked up at Ryan; it wasn't the strangest request he'd ever heard. "Do it yourself, ya girl."

Ryan pouted pitifully at the singer. "Please, Brendon?"

"Oh, fine," Brendon caved, scoffing and beckoning Ryan over to the couch.

Ryan picked up the tweezers and brought them to Brendon, lying down on the couch with his head resting in Brendon's lap. The younger man positioned Ryan's face the way he wanted before getting to work, Ryan closing his eyes in anticipation. Brendon started in the middle and worked his way across Ryan's left eyebrow, each hair pulled making Ryan twitch and tense.

"Stop squirming, you pussy."

Ryan slapped Brendon in the side blindly. "Fuck off."

Brendon chuckled and plucked another hair, and suddenly Ryan tensed for a completely different reason. If he didn't know any better, he would have said that he was getting hard from Brendon plucking his fucking eyebrows. Ignoring it the best he could, he braved through the last of Brendon's work on his left eyebrow.

Three hairs into the right one and Ryan was dead sure he was getting off on this. It hurt, definitely, and he had the feeling like he had to sneeze, but god it felt so _good_.

Ryan finally pushed Brendon's hand away and actually did sneeze before letting his head fall back to Brendon's lap, and if he wasn't completely insane, he would have said that Brendon was getting hard from plucking Ryan's eyebrows, too.

"Brendon?" Ryan inquired softly, his eyes still closed.

"What?"

"You okay?"

"I'm fine," Brendon replied, his voice a little strained. "Totally fine."

"The dick stabbing me in the back of the head begs to differ with you."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

Opening his eyes and shoving Brendon's hand away again, Ryan turned around and grabbed Brendon's crotch. "I'm talking about this, you dumbshit."

Brendon fucking _squeaked_ and scrambled as far away from Ryan as the couch would allow, the tweezers falling out of his hand. He pressed his thighs together tightly and glared at Ryan. "Oh yeah? Well what about you?" he countered irritably, pointing out Ryan's rather obvious boner.

Ryan blushed but remained silent, grabbing up his tweezers with a huff and stomping off.

It was less than a half an hour later that Ryan returned to the dressing room to find it empty. However, when he approached the bathroom, he heard muffled whimpers echoing off the tile. Curious, Ryan shoved open the unlocked door to find Brendon sitting on the floor, his back to the wall, with his pants around his ankles. One hand was holding back whatever noises his throat was trying to make, and the other was wrapped around his hard cock, moving in steady, even strokes.

Ryan gaped at the singer. "Are you still hard from plucking my eyebrows?" he asked incredulously.

Gasping in surprise, Brendon's eyes flew open and he scrambled to try to pull his pants back up, his face turning beet red. "Fuck off, Ryan, seriously."

"No, I asked you a question."

Brendon glared up at the guitarist, giving up on his pants and merely covering himself with his hands. His cheeks were still tinged bright red, finally breaking eye contact with Ryan and giving himself away.

Ryan stepped closer, never taking his eyes off of Brendon. "I so want to fuck you now," he whispered, crouching down to Brendon's level and tipping his chin back up.

Brendon's breath skipped and sped up a little, his eyes frantically searching Ryan's. "Okay," he finally answered.

Ryan held out his hand to help Brendon up, and Brendon complied. Once they were both on their feet, Ryan spun Brendon around to face the counter, bending him over it and pushing his pants completely off. "I wasn't asking."

Brendon shivered visibly, struggling out of his shirt as Ryan shed his own clothes. Ryan sucked two fingers into his mouth and teased at Brendon's entrance before pushing one in, then the other. When he was satisfied with his work, Ryan slicked his cock with saliva and pushed into Brendon without any more pretense, making the other cry out wantonly.

"So, you get off on hurting me, huh, Brendon?" Ryan questioned lightly, picking up a harsh rhythm.

Brendon groaned in response, reaching back to dig his nails into Ryan's hip, making the elder hiss and thrust even harder. "What's it to you? You love it."

Ryan pushed Brendon's head even farther down, the new angle letting him sink deeper into Brendon and causing the singer's cries to echo off the walls. Ryan's hands were sliding over Brendon's sweaty, heated flesh, Brendon's nails embedded deep in the skin of Ryan's hip. Brendon's hand tensed and Ryan swore his nails broke the skin, his hips stuttering from the pleasure of the pain.

"Ryan... Ryan, fuck," was all the warning Ryan got before Brendon's tight ass clenched even tighter around his cock, those deadly nails trying to get inside of him, and a deep moan filled his ears.

The lyricist cried out in half pain, half pleasure, hips snapping hard against Brendon's ass as he came, moving his hands to the counter to hold himself up.

Brendon removed his hand from Ryan's hip and the elder winced as he pulled out, glancing down at his abused flesh. "Oh, fuck."

The singer straightened up and brought his hand to his mouth, licking Ryan's blood from his fingertips.

"You're a sick fuck," Ryan commented in awe, watching as Brendon meticulously licked his fingers clean before dropping to his knees beside Ryan and licking around the four bloody crescents on his hip.

"That I am," Brendon muttered into Ryan skin, giving the marks one last swipe of his tongue and a soft kiss before standing again and pressing his lips to Ryan's. "You loved it."

Ryan smirked into the kiss, nipping at Brendon's bottom lip. "So, wanna finish plucking my eyebrows?"


End file.
